Music Is My Soul
by Powder Blue Sakura
Summary: They said their goodbyes in their in childhoods. Now they meet again through music.
1. We'll See Each other agian?

Music Is My Soul

A.N.: Hey guys! I just came up with this story but I don't know if it's good or not so please R&R. Also this is my first story so you can leave a criticized review if you want, I don't give a damn. I DO NOT own Shugo Chara and all of the characters they all belong to Peach Pit. Enjoy!

BTW the prologue is in the past where Amu is 9 and Ikuto is 10. And it might be short.

"Amu!" shouted the boy with shaggy blue hair and sapphire eyes with a violin case strapped around his back. The boy called to the girl with pink bubble gum hair and honey gold eyes. "Ikuto!" Amu shouted back with a smile on her face and waving at him. Ikuto was happy that he got to see his best friend and long time crush. Amu called Ikuto to tell him something, so they arranged to meet each other at the park like they always played at since they were babies. "So, Amu what did you wanted to talk to me about?" Ikuto asked. "Well, um... uh..." Amu hesitated. Amu's parents told her and Ami, her little sister, that they were moving to America to for their jobs. Amu was having a hard time trying to figure out how to tell Ikuto, her best friend in the whole world and secret crush. "Well, Ikuto my family and I are moving to America." she said with a sad tone. Ikuto was shocked and his eyes were wide as a pan fry. Amu knew that Ikuto would be like this and that's why she was having a hard time saying. "When are you moving?" he asked still shocked from what Amu said a few seconds ago. "In 3 days" she said with a sad expression in her eyes. Ikuto was sad that he might never get to see his best friend. Amu thought the same thing and her eyes started watering and that tears were threatening to fall. "Amu, if your moving then," he said as he was pulling out his violin. "Do you want to sing a song with my violin one last time?" he asked. Amu whipped her tears away and nodded. Ikuto tuned his violin and started playing the familiar song that they used to play a long time ago.

**Yuuki No Uta (I Do Not own this song)**

**lalala uta wo utaou  
kao age kokoro no mama utaou  
akirame ja ikenai  
dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no uta  
dare ni mo makenai  
yume ga aru  
arukidasou mune hatte  
watashi dake no michi ga aru  
shinjiru no saho n ta sa  
dakai yama ga ja noshite mo  
ganbatte nori koe yo  
watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so**

As the song ended Amu started to cry. Ikuto went to Amu and gave her a big hug to comfort her. After a couple minutes of crying Amu calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry for crying like a baby Ikuto." she apologized. "It's ok, don't worry so much." he said. It was getting dark and they both decided to go back home. Ikuto walked Amu home sense he'll be worried about her if someone tried to kidnap her. During the whole trip to Amu's house it was silent. When they got to the front gate of the house Amu broke the silence. "Ikuto, can you see me off at the airport?" she asked. "Baka, of course I'll see you off." he said. They went their separate ways and hoped that it was all a dream. But it wasn't.

**3 days later**

It was a early morning at the airport and Amu and Ikuto's family started saying their goodbyes as Amu's family plane was close to departure time. Amu gave Ikuto a sad face cause this might be their last time to see each other. "Baka, what's with the sad face shouldn't you give me a happy one?" he asked. "You baka neko, how can I give you a smile when this might be our last time to see each other?" she asked with watering eyes and a sad tone. "Flight FXX will be departing to America in 30 minutes." The intercom said. Amu tried to give her best smiling face to Ikuto after the announcement. "Ikuto, we'll see each other again, right?" she said as tears were falling on her face. "Baka, of course we are and that's a promise." he replied. Amu and Ikuto held out their pinkies to seal the promise. "Amu, sweety it's time to go." her mom called. "I'm coming mom." she replied back. Amu gave Ikuto one last hug and after she gave him a hug she held out her hand to Ikuto. "Never forget me, ok?" she said as she gave him a midnight blue squared shaped locket. Ikuto looked inside and saw a picture of them with bright smiles on their faces. "You too, Amu" Ikuto said as he gave her the same kind of locket except the color was pink. And inside was the same photo he had in his locket. "Bye Ikuto" she said as she left. "Goodbye." he said as he felt a tear falling on his face. _We will defiantly meet again Amu, _thought Ikuto, as he walked away head held high knowing somewhere in the future they will see each other again

**A.N.: **Well did you guys like it? Please leave a review and I will give you guys an even better chapter.

Until next time see y'all!


	2. Tadaima I'm Home

Chapter** 2: Tadaima (I'm Home)**

It's been 6 years sense Amu left for America due to her parent's job. _I wonder if she still has that locket I gave her? _ Thought by a tall teenage boy around the age of 16 with shaggy blue hair and sapphire eyes named Ikuto. Ikuto was in class thinking about Amu instead of paying attention to the lesson like he was supposed to. Ikuto was trying to imagine what Amu looks like by now that 6 years pass by. Once in a while they get to exchange phone calls with one another to talk about how things are going with school and stuff. Amu told Ikuto that she made a couple of new friends and it's pretty cool over there in America. But what Amu didn't like about America is all the crappy homework they have to do. Ikuto was glad that he gets to hear Amu's voice once in a while and gets to hear her stories about her life in America. Ikuto would usually call Amu in the middle of the night when it's morning over there to relieve some stress. But, Amu would yell at Ikuto for calling her at 3 in the morning when it's a school day.

**Ikuto's POV**

I was sitting at my desk not listening to the teacher like always and think of something else, like Amu. _After this class I'm home free, _Ikuto thought. I heard the school bell rang as the noise snapped me out of my day dream. I quickly got all of my stuff together and my violin to go to Orchestra practice. A couple minutes later I was in front of the Orchestra door ready for another day of my grumpy ass of a teacher who yells at us every 5 seconds. I got into the room and quickly took my seat and got my violin out. I saw that there was a new music sheet on the stand. _Great another crappy music, maybe I should fake sick or something, _ikuto thought. A couple minutes passed by and all of the Orchestra members were here ready to get deaf. A couple more minutes passed by and the grumpy ass teach wasn't there. Then a teacher opened the door. "Kids, your Orchestra teacher will not be here due to an accident, therefore until we can find a substitute for Orchestra there will be no more practice, that is all," she said before she closed the door. _Yes, now I can go somewhere instead of being in this stupid class, _I thought. I quickly gather my stuff and made my way towards the exit. _Might as well go to the park to sleep or something,_ and off to the park I go.

When I got to the park nobody was there which was a good thing because I really need some sleep. Then I heard someone singing with the most beautiful voice ever. I looked around to find the voice and I found the owner of voice. _She looks familiar, with the pink hair I mean but she can't be Amu. She's in America right now. _I got closer to her and she was singing a familiar song

(I do not own this song)

**lalala uta wo utaou**

**kao age kokoro no mama utaou**

**akirame ja ikenai**

**dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no uta**

**dare ni mo makenai**

**yume ga aru**

**arukidasou mune hatte**

**watashi dake no michi ga aru**

**shinjiru no saho n ta sa**

**dakai yama ga ja noshite mo**

**ganbatte nori koe yo**

**watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so**

I remembered it now. It was the song Amu used to sing while I was playing on the violin. _But, that could only mean._ I ran up to the owner of the voice. She turned around and I stopped a couple feet away from her. The girl had waist high pink bubble gum hair and honey gold eyes. She was wearing skinny jeans and a tank top with a skull and design on it and a jacket with flats. "Amu?" I asked. "Ikuto, is that you?" she asked as well. "Yeah it's me." I said to her. She looked like she was about to cry with her eyes watering. "Ikuto, I kept my promise and Tadaima (I'm home)," she said with a smile as her tears were falling on her cheek. I got closer to her and extended my hand out to wipe away the tears on her cheek. "okaeri (welcome back), Amu." I said. Amu lunged towards me and cried her eyes out. "Baka, why are you crying, shouldn't you be happy?" I asked as I was hugging her back. "I am happy you baka neko. I'm crying because I'm happy." She shouted. I was over joyed with happiness that I didn't want to let go of Amu at all.

After a couple minutes of crying and hugging, Amu started to calm down. "When did you get back?" I asked her. "This morning," she replied. "Are you staying at the same house or what," I asked again. "No I… sorta get live with you." She replied back. "WHAT?" I shouted. "Yeah, haven't your parents told you that I was coming back here and live here?" she asked. I nodded my head no. _WHY THE HELL DID NOBODY TOLD ME THAT MY BEST FRIEND IS GONNA LIVE WITH ME? _I shouted in my head but kept a calm look on my face. "Amu its getting dark lets go home," I said as I reached out my hand to take her hand. She took my hand and we started walking home together.

**A.N.: Well is it good, bad? Too long, too short? Please leave a review. BTW I Do Not own Shugo Charas or the charcters they all go to Peach Pit. Please leave a review so I can come up with a better chapter next time.**

**Until next time, bye-bye!**


	3. Suprise Party!

**Chapter 3: Surprise Party**

Ikuto and Amu walked to Ikuto's house with total silence. A couple minutes passed by and they were both in front of Ikuto's house. They went in the house and suddenly somebody jumped on top of Ikuto. It was Utau, Ikuto's little sister. "Okaeri! Ikuto!" Utau shouted. "Utau would you get off of me all ready?" asked Ikuto while he was pushing his sister off of him. Eventually Utau got of Ikuto and went to hug Amu. A long time ago Utau used to be jealous of Amu because she thought that Amu was stealing Ikuto away from her. But, time went by and Utau noticed that Ikuto has a crush on Amu. So, Utau thought it was probably the best to give up on Ikuto and find somebody else instead. And Utau did, a couple years after Amu moved to America. After wards Amu and Utau became sister like friends. "Okaeri, Amu!" Utau said in an exciting voice as she came up to Amu and gave her a big bear hug. "Tadaima, Utau," said Amu as she gave Utau a hug in return. They went in the house and found Ikuto's and Utau's dad and mom, Tsukuyomi Aruto and Tsukuyomi Souko, in the living room. "Oh, I see that you guy are finally back," Souko said as she and Aruto walked to the three teenagers. "Amu, I want you to close your eyes, ok?" Aruto asked. Amu made a confuse face but did as she was told. Aruto whisper to Ikuto what was going to happen next. Ikuto smirked and led Amu to the dining room. "Amu you can open your eyes now," Ikuto said as he turned on the lights. Amu opened her eyes and was surprised. "WELCOME BACK, AMU!" everybody said as party crackers went off. Amu was dumb founded and surprised at the same time.

**Amu's POV**

As I opened my eyes I saw the lights go on and then I heard party crackers. "WELCOME BACK, AMU!" as I heard everybody said in unison. I saw all of my old friends from my childhood. Kukai, Rima, Yaya, Naghiko, Nadeshiko, Tadase, and Kairi. I felt eye starting to water up. I smiled to my old friends and they all came up to me and gave me a big hug. "I seriously missed you guys," I said as I was crying. "Come on Amu-chi it's a party don't cry be happy," Yaya said as she gave me the childish smile that I always known. I looked around the room and it was filled with decorations. There was a banner that said "WELCOME HOME AMU!" and there was a strawberry cake and delicious food. "Alright guys let's party!" Kukai shouted. _That's Kukai for you, always hyper and ready to party. _I thought.

**Time Skip: After the Party**

We had an awesome time at the party. We talked about what was going on in our lives and such. Utau became a famous singer and she's dating Kukai too. Kukai is the captain of the soccer team. Naghiko is the captain of the basketball team. While his twin sister, Nadeshiko, is in a traditional dance club. Rima joined the comedy club, while Yaya is at a baking club. And Kairi is on the debate team, and it turns out that Yaya and Kairi are going out. And finally, Ikuto is in the Orchestra club. I kind of figured that he would sense he is good on the violin.

It was past 11 and everybody went home. Ikuto, Utau, and I started cleaning up the dining room while Souko-san and Aruto started washing the dishes. An hour later we cleaned the place up pretty good. "Ok, kids it's 12 o'clock you should go to bed, you guys have school tomorrow," Souko-san said. We all said our goodnights and went to our own room. Ikuto's room is on my left side while Utau's room was on the right. I went to the bathroom and took a quick bath and brushed my teeth. I put on my pink plaid pajamas and went to my bedroom. In my room it was decorated with a nice shade of creamy pink and it had all of my lucky 4 signs. On one side of the room there were a yellow diamond, a red heart, a blue spade, and a clover hanging on my wall to hang my coats and bags and such. And there was a desk in the corner of my room that had a heart shaped chair. And there was a normal sized be with pink and white bedding and pillows. The room also had a walk in closet with all of my clothes and such. I went to the balcony and watched the stars as they twinkled brightly. "So you like your room, Amu?" asked a certain voice that was right next to me. I screamed and tripped backwards. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the upcoming fall but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of sapphire eyes that were staring right at me. Ikuto's arms were around my waist. As I realized that our lips were a couple centimeters apart I felt my cheek burning. Ikuto chuckled at me for my blushing face.

**Ikuto's POV**

I chuckled at Amu's cute blushing face. I carried Amu into her room bridal style. "Ikuto put me down I can walk by myself!" she yelled as she was punching my chest. I put Amu down on her bad and made my way to the door. "Goodnight, Strawberry," I said before I closed the door. I saw Amu blushing madly and quickly closed the door before she could hit me with her pillow. I went to my room and turned off the light to go to sleep. _Amu's really back. I just hope this isn't a dream or something. _I thought as I closed my eyes. _Tomorrow's gonna be another school day for but for Amu it's the first day at a new school. _That was my last thought as I drifted away to sleep.

**A.N. Well is it good? Bad? Short or too long? Please leave a review.**

**Bye-bye!**


	4. First day of school

**Chapter 4: The First Day of School**

It was 7 in the morning and you can hear an alarm going off in one of the rooms, it was Amu's room. Amu was annoyed by the sound and put the cover over her to try to sleep some more. But, she knew that she couldn't because today is her first day of school. "Ugh, shut up you stupid alarm," said Amu in an annoyed voice, as she slammed the alarm button to turn off the annoying sound. _(Sigh) First day of school, great._ Amu thought as she made her way towards her closet. It took Amu a good 5 minutes on her decisions on what to wear. In this school you get to wear normal clothes instead of uniform. Amu was relieved of that and was glad that she can wear what she wanted. She chose a cute white short, an awesome black tank top that has silver star designs on the left corner, a white leather jacket, and for shoes she decided to go with some silver flats. For her hair she decided to put up in a ponytail. Amu also wore her pink squared locket that Ikuto gave her before she left for America. She opened the locket and saw the picture of a young Amu who was smiling with a young Ikuto who was also smiling. _Maybe I should update the photo with a new one. _Amu thought as she was putting her school supplies in pink her messenger bag.

Amu headed downstairs with her bag on her shoulder. As she was entering the kitchen she smelled pancakes in the air. Amu saw Souko-san making all kinds of pancakes, from chocolate to blueberry to potatoes. "Good morning Amu-Chan, did you sleep well?" Souko-san asked in a cheerful voice. "Yes, I did and good morning Souko-san," Amu replied back. "Where's Aruto-san and everybody else?" Amu asked. "Well, Aruto went to work already and Ikuto and Utau are getting ready for school," Souko-san replied back. "Amu-Chan do you want some pancakes?" "Sure, I would love to!" Amu said.

**Amu's POV**

_It's been a long time sense I tasted Souko-san's cooking. _I thought as I got a plate of chocolate and potato pancakes and went to the counter chairs. I was about to eat a piece of the chocolate pancake, when suddenly a certain neko took the bite out of my fork. "KYAHHHH!" I screamed and almost fell back on my chair. "Amu, don't scream in the morning you'll wake up the whole neighborhood," Ikuto said as his face was close to my face. Utau walked in and witnessed the whole thing. "Kids your gonna be late for school if you don't hurry up!" Souko-san shouted. We ate our breakfast and went out of the house. As we were walking to school is was silent. "So, Amu what classes do you have?" said Utau as she broke the silence. I got the schedule out of my messenger bag. Ikuto took the schedule out of my hands and looked through it.

**Schedule**

1st period: Math

2nd period: History

3rd period: Home Ec.

4th period: Music

5th period: Free

lunch

6th period: Science

7th period: P.E.

8th period: English

Dismissal

"Hmm...So you have the same schedule as me and Kukai," said Ikuto. He handed the schedule back to me, I put the schedule back in my bag. I saw the school coming to view. I was amazed on how big the school is. We went inside the school and we have five minutes to get to class. We said our byes to Utau and Ikuto and I made our way to our 1st period class. As we entered the classroom Kukai saw us and managed to save us some seats. I set between Ikuto and Kukai, and out seats were in the back by the window. The school bell went off signaling everybody that class is starting. The teacher came in and took attendance. "Now class we have a new student here today and she is from America. Please make her feel welcome. Would the new student please stand up and introduce herself?" the teacher asked. I was so nervous I thought I was gonna have a heart attack. I stood up and used my cool and spicy character in front of everyone. "Hey, I'm Hinamori Amu, nice to meet ya," I said with the cool and spicy character that I really hated. Everybody except for Ikuto and Kukai was in awe. I set back down and sighed to myself. _Great now everybody is gonna make a fuss about how cool and spicy I am._ I thought as I took notes on the lesson the teacher was instructing.

**Time Skip: Lunch (A.N. I didn't feel like writing stories about the other classes before lunch but I will next time.)**

****Class went by like a breeze and it was pretty easy. It was lunch and the canteen was filled with all of the students. Souko-san made Ikuto, Utau, and I some bentos instead of going through the line. I decided to go outside and eat at the schools courtyard. When I got there I saw Ikuto taking a nap under a sakura tree. _I should I go somewhere else or just sit and eat without waking him up?_ I asked myself. I decided that I would just eat next to him and not disturb his nap time. I sat there and started eating my food. I looked at Ikuto and got a better look of his sleeping face. _He sure does look like a neko alright. _I thought to myself as I stroked his hair. The hair felt like cats fur, it was so soft. Ikuto moved up and fluttered his eyes open.

**Ikuto's POV:**

****I looked up and saw Amu with her hand in my hair. She looked at me with her memorizing honey golden orbs and I was lost in them. Amu flinched and took her hand away from my hair. "S-s-sorry Ikuto I d-d-didn't mean to wake you up," she shudder as her face was red as a tomato. I smirked at her thinking she was really cute with her blushing face. "(Sigh) And I was having such a nice dream," I said as I sat up. "Of what?" Amu asked. I smirked at her curiosity and lifted her chin up a bit so that I can get a better view of her face. "You really want to know?" I asked as my face was getting closer to her's. We heard the school bell ring signaling that lunch time was over. Amu pushed me away from her face and quickly grabbed her stuff and ran before I could even talk to her. _Tch, damn bell for ruining the moment. _I thought as I was heading to my next class, Science.

**Time skip: After Science it's P.E. class**

It was P.E. class and the coach said that we're going to play dodge ball. Amu and I were on the same team while Kukai was on the other team. After a couple minutes of playing there were only 8 kids on each team. Kukai was still in and so was Amu and I. "Kukai! You better not go soft on us!" Amu shouted as she was picking up a dodge ball. "Oh don't worry I won't and neither will my teammates! Right guys?" Kukai said as he turned to his teammates. Everybody on Kukai's team cheered and the game was back on. One by one each team lost a member and now there was only 3 left on each team. One of Kukai's teammates got a dodgeball and threw it as Amu. Amu barley dodged it in time and then another ball came flying at Amu and hit her on the face by accident. "AMU!" I shouted with worry. I ran up to Amu and she was on the floor having a nosebleed. "Stop! Amu's out of the game! Tsukuyomi, I need you to take Amu to the nurse." commanded the coach. I nodded and lifted Amu up bridal style and went to the infirmary. When I opened the door to the infirmary there was nobody there. I put Amu down on one of the beds and quickly looked for a towel to wipe the blood off. I found a towel and wet it a little with cold water. I went up to Amu and she was sitting up with her hand by her nose. "Amu are you ok?" I asked with concern. Amu tried to smile to tell me she's fine. But I didn't quit bye it. I pulled Amu's hand away from her nose and put the cold wet towel on her nose. After a couple of minutes her nose stopped bleeding but it was still kinda red. "Thanks Ikuto," she said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek as a little thank you. I was quit shocked at her bold action. I gave her a smirk and my face got closer to her. "Ikuto what are you doing?" Amu asked with a confused blushing face. I chuckled a bit at her expression. "If you really want to thank me, then thank me with this." I said as I put my lips on top of hers. The kiss was amazing and Amu didn't resist. After a couple minutes we pulled apart for air. "Amu I've been meaning to tell you this and I love you." I said with a bit of confidence in my voice. Amu was a bit shocked at what I said a few seconds ago and lunged towards me for a big hug. "It took you long enough, you baka neko," she said as she cried because of happiness. "And I love you too." said Amu as she pulled away from the hug and gave me another kiss on the lips. I was the happiest man in the world and I finally got the girl of my dreams.

**A.N. Is it good? Please leave a review. BTW I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters they all go to Peach Pit.**

**Until next time bye-bye!**


	5. First Date

**Chapter 5: First Date**

**Amu's POV**

After Ikuto's confession, I also confessed my feeling towards him and we started kissing. We broke apart and I felt myself turning red. Ikuto chuckled and I was suddenly confused at what was he laughing at. "What are you laughing at?" I asked with a confusing look on my face. Ikuto gave me a smirk before he responded. "I'm laughing at you for being so cute," he finally said. My face was turning into a deeper red. "Pervert!" I yelled. Ikuto chuckled again and the school bell suddenly rang. "If you're feeling better do you want to go back to class with me or skip and go somewhere else?" he asked as he held out his hand. I thought about it for a moment, _if I skip class and go somewhere with Ikuto, I guess it counts as a first date plus I have an excuse to skip school and I guess Ikuto does too. _"I guess go somewhere else." I said as I got up and took Ikuto's hand. We first changed out of our gym clothes and gathered our stuff. We went to the office and told them that I wasn't feeling well and sense Ikuto lives with me he would go home with me and take care of me. After convincing the office to let me go home started walking out of school grounds with our hands intertwine with each other. "So, should we go home or go somewhere else?" I asked as we were walking. Ikuto gave me a smirk and instead of saying anything he dragged me somewhere instead of going home.

About a couple minutes later Ikuto took me to an abandoned amusement park. "Ikuto what are we doing here?" I asked a bit confused. "You said that you wanted to go somewhere else besides school, right?" he asked. I nodded my head yes. Ikuto went to breaker to turn on the rides and everything. "Well, nobody else knows this place so I thought if we skip school we could come here and not got caught," Ikuto said as he led me to one of rides. We were there for who knows how long. We rode the roller coasters, played games and other stuff. Right now we are on the marry-go-round and we shared a horse together. I threw a fit at first but when I got used to it I wrapped my arms around Ikuto's waist.

**Ikuto's POV:**

I felt Amu's arms wrap around my waist and leaned against me. That's when I felt Amu's chest against my back. I felt my face heat up and my face going a bit red. _Is Amu a B- cup or a C-cup? _I asked to myself. I guessed that Amu was a C-cup. After the marry-go-round we went on the tea cups. Amu fit inside the tea cup perfectly but for me I was having a hard time getting in. I ended up sitting gym style. Amu laughed like crazy for the next 5 minutes because of my sitting position. "Oi, could stop laughing?" I asked in an annoyed tone. Amu had tears in her eyes from crying and whipped them away. "Sorry, it's just that you looked kind of funny when you were trying to fit in," Amu said with an adorable smile. I got close to Amu and kissed her. Amu was tense at first but gave in and started kissing back. I was biting her bottom lip begging for entrance. She gladly accepted it and I inserted my tongue into her. After a few minutes of intense kissing we pulled away from each other for air. The breaker tripped and the power went off. "Amu lets go home," I said as I tried to stand up. I extended my hand out to her and she gladly accepted it. We walked home together with our hand intertwined with each other and didn't talk much until we came home. "Tadaima!" we both said as we enter the house and took off our shoes. "Okaeri Ikuto, Amu!" shouted my mother who was in the kitchen. "So, are we going to tell them?" Amu asked with concern in her voice. Without any hesitation took Amu's hand and led her to the kitchen. "Hey, Mom!" I said as I gave her a hug. She looked at me a bit confused because I never gave her a hug when I come home. "Ok what is it that you want?" she asked and knew that I wanted to tell her something. "Amu and I are going out and we just wanted to tell you that," I said bluntly. My mom was a bit dumbfounded at first but then gave us a soft smile. "Ikuto, I'm happy that you found yourself a girlfriend and I'm happy for both of you," she said. "But I want you guys to be careful and don't take things too fast, ok?" she said. We both nodded for a yes. As we got out of the kitchen we heard my mom sequel with happiness and said something about calling Amu's mom. "Well, that went well." Amu said as we headed upstairs. I gave her a nod and we both went to my room to hang out. "But, I wonder what your dad is gonna say after he hears about this," I said with a smirk on my face. "Probably lock himself in the bathroom and cry," Amu said with a sweat drop. We set on my bed with total silence until I put my arm around her waist. Amu tensed up a bit but got used to it. I pulled her on my lap and put a hand on her cheek and moved her face towards me. "Kiss me," I said to Amu. Amu was beat red to what she heard a moment ago. She nodded and started moving her face towards me. Our lips were inches apart and made contact with each other. The innocent kiss turned into a make out session. I ended up on top of Amu. We stopped to take a breather and I lay next to Amu and held her close to me by putting my arm on her waist and the other under her head and brought it to my shoulder.

We laid there until we both fell asleep into a deep slumber. In my dream I saw Amu under me and she was naked I was having a hard time whether or not this was a dream and that I was doing _it _with Amu. After a few more minutes I woke up. Amu was still sleeping and said my name in her sleep. I was happy that she was dreaming about me. I put my hand on her cheek and gave her a gentle kiss before going back to sleep.

**A.N.: Well what do you guys think? Please leave a review. BTW I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters they all go to Peach Pit.**

**Until next time see ya!**


	6. We're Home Alone For A week!

**Chapter 6: We're home alone for a week!**

The sun was rising for a Saturday morning and a new day for a certain couple for their new relationship. Ikuto got up first and smiled at Amu's cute sleeping face. He wanted to pinch her cheeks so badly but he didn't want to wake her up from her peaceful dream. Ikuto looked at the clock at it read 7:30. _That's earlier than I usually get on Saturdays, but oh well._ Ikuto thought as he carefully got out of bed and tried not to disturb Amu. When Ikuto got out of bed he went next to Amu and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He smiled as he heard Amu saying his name. After staring at her for a couple of minutes Ikuto decided to take a shower to wake up a bit more. After taking a shower, Ikuto looked through his closet to find something to wear so that he could take Amu out. Ikuto decided to wear a grey long sleeved shirt whit a cat in bottom right corner with blue jeans and wore the locket the blue squared locket that Amu gave him before she left for America. After Ikuto got dressed he went downstairs and into the kitchen. Ikuto was about to open the fridge when he saw a note on the fridge door. It was from his mom.

_Dear Ikuto and Amu,_

_Aruto, Utau, and I are going to California for the whole week for Utau's concert. We put money on the counter for you guys to spend. Make sure not to get in trouble and don't do anything perverted while were gone!_

_Love, Mom_

Ikuto put the note down on the counter and got things out of the fridge to cook breakfast for him and his Amu. _Hmmm… Let's see what I can make for breakfast. Oh, I know some omelet! _Ikuto thought to himself.

**Amu's POV:**

I woke up from a nice dream about me and Ikuto holding hand together watching a sunset. As I woke up I smelled something good from downstairs. I took a shower first and got dressed for today. I decided to wear a cute red off the shoulder wool shirt with some skinny jeans. I put my hair down with a red heart clip to clip my bangs. I went downstairs and into the kitchen and found Ikuto cooking. I was surprised that Ikuto could cook. After Ikuto finished cooking he turned around and started walking up to me. Suddenly, Ikuto's lips were on my mine and I started kissing back by wrapping my arms around him. After kissing each other for a couple minutes we pulled apart to take a breather. "Good morning, my little strawberry," Ikuto said with a smirk. I smiled at him and knowing that yesterday wasn't a dream at all. "Good morning, Ikuto." I said in a cheerful voice. I looked around the kitchen and saw that nobody but we are here. "Um…..Ikuto where's everybody else?" I asked in a confused voice. "Oh, my parents took Utau to her concert in California. So, we're gonna be home alone for a week." Ikuto said bluntly. I looked at him dumbfounded and then it suddenly hit me. _Eh! We're gonna be alone for a whole week! _I screamed in my head. "WHAT!" I finally screamed. Ikuto covered his ears so that he wouldn't go deaf. _Oh this gonna be one hell of a week. _I thought as I calmed down and said sorry to Ikuto.

**A.N. Sorry that the chapter's short I sorta ran out of ideas on how it's turn out. But, I promise to make a better chapter! Please review! BTW I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters they all go to Peach Pit.**

**Until next time see ya!**


	7. The Storm

**Chapter 7: The Storm**

**Ikuto's POV:**

After Amu's scream fest we started eating out breakfast. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked. Amu was deep in thought on what I just asked her. "Oh, I know how about we go bowling?" she finally said as she gathered the dishes and put them in the sink. I gave her a simple nod for yes and started washing the dishes. After about a couple of minutes we finished the dishes and started heading out to the bowling alley, with our hands intertwined with each other. We walked to the bowling alley in total silence.

**Time Skip: Bowling Alley **

_Wow, I had no idea that Amu could be this bad a bowling. _I thought to myself as I looked at the score board. Amu has 29 while I have 50. It was Amu's turn again and then an idea popped into my head. I got up and went to stand behind Amu. I put my hands on top of hers. She was tense at first but then gave in and started to relax. "Amu you need to relax your shoulders and not tense them up so much," I said into Amu's ear. I saw her blushing and that made me chuckle a bit. I guided Amu a bit and then swung the bowling ball towards the pins. Then _BOOM, _all 10 pins were knocked down for a clean strike. "Yes! I did it! Thanks Ikuto!" Amu shouted as she gave me a peck on the cheek. I smirked at her and before she could run away I grabbed her wrist and brought her face closed to mine.

**Amu's POV:**

I was about to go get the bowling ball but then suddenly Ikuto grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards his face. His lips were only a centimeter away. I blushed at the position we are in and that it was in public. "I-I-Ikuto, what are y-you doing?" I asked as my face grew a deeper red as his breathe was tickling my lips. "If you really want to thank me than give me a reward." He said in a seductive tone. Ikuto's face was coming closer to mine and then our lips were put together. I let things flow and didn't care that we were in public and that people were looking at us. We continued kissing each other until I pulled away to take a breather. "Are you satisfied now?" I asked. Ikuto gave me a short nod and let go of me.

**Time Skip: After Bowling**

Ikuto and I were hungry so we decided to get some hamburgers. We went to the hamburger place across the street from the bowling alley. We got a booth and ordered some cheeseburgers and chocolate milk shake. The waitress keeps on winking at Ikuto trying to get his attention. After we ate in total silence we went to the park. When we got there, there was barley anyone there. When I looked up the sky I realized that there was going to be a storm coming and a big one too. Ikuto noticed it too, "We should head home before it pours down on us," he said. I nodded and then boom it suddenly rained on us like no tomorrow. We went to the playground and got into a tunnel big enough for the both of us. It was raining really hard now and I was freezing to death. "Maybe we should take off our clothes," Ikuto bluntly suggested. "WHAT!" I shouted as my face was turning really red. Then I felt a hand pulling off my jacket and clothes without me noticing and I only had on my bra and underwear. "Give them back to me Ikuto!" I shouted and tried to reach for my clothes but failed. Ikuto chuckled at my attempt. He started pulling off his clothes so I turned around and to not look. When I turned back around I almost fainted at the sight of Ikuto with no shirt on.

**Ikuto's POV**

After I took off my shirt and hung up my clothes and Amu's I turned around towards Amu and she was blushing into a very deep red. _She's so cute when she blushes, _I thought to myself. "Amu, I'm cold." I complained. "Yeah, so what?" Amu said with her cool and spicy voice. "So, can you come over here and warm me up?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. "W-what! N-n-no way am I gonna do that you pervert!" She yelled as she also stutters. I chuckled a bit and grabbed Amu's arm and pulled her to my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. Amu tried pulling my arms out and kept on saying pervert, I hate you, and stuff like that. She gave up after a couple more minutes of trying to break free. Pulled Amu more to my body for body heat sense I was really cold.

**Amu's POV**

After my attempt of breaking free from Ikuto's grasp, Ikuto pulled me towards his body. I felt my face heating up. "Amu, do you still sing?" Ikuto asked. I gave him a simple nod of yes. "Then sing to me," he commended. "Why should I?" I asked. "Cause I'll take off your bra if you don't sing," he said in a seductive whispering tone in my ear. I felt my face turning really red from that perverted threat. "Amu, if you don't make up your mind in 20 seconds than I'm taking it off," he said as I felt his hand on my bra clasp. "OK! Ok!" I said in a nervous tone. I tried to think of a song to sing and it clicked me.

**Bokutachi no Chikyuu (I do not own this song)**

midori kagayaku machi

hibiki au warai koe

yutaka na mirai o mamoru tame

taisetsuna (taisetsuna) inochi o sodate you (sodate you)

minna de

aoku hikaru

bokutachi no chikyuu

nagai michi no ue de

nayami mayou toki ni mo

hitori janainda

te o tsunago

omoiyaru (omoiyaru) kokoro o mochi yoruu (mochiyoruu)

minna de

egao hirake

tasuke au chikyuu

yume to yuuki daiite

oozora he to habataku

jiyuu to akogare

takaramono

aishiau (aishiau) yorokobi kanji aou (kanji aou)

minna de

kimi to negau

subarashii chikyuu

After I sang the rain finally stopped. Ikuto let go of me and I quickly put my clothes back on and got out of tunnel. A second after Ikuto came out with his shirt back on, thank god. "Amu lets go back it's getting pretty late," Ikuto suggested as he extended his hand out for me to grab it. I nodded for a simple yes and off we go to go back home.

**A.N. Thanks for reading! I was kind of embarrassed to write the perverted stuff. But, I got over it. Anyways I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters they all go to Peach Pit. Please leave a review!**

**Until next time bye-bye!**


	8. The Contest

**A.N. I'm really really sorry I that I haven't update in a while I wasn't feeling well these pass couple of days and I had to practice my violin. Anyways here's the chapter that everybody is waiting for enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: The Contest**

After the rain that Ikuto and Amu ran into on their bowling date they gotten closer as a couple and as best friends. For one thing they would go on more dates and such. Also whenever Amu talks to one of the guys, Ikuto would really jealous and cranky. But, Amu would make him feel better by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

**Ikuto's POV:**

I was at school doing what I usually do during free periods like just walk around the school go, to the roof top and sleep, and stuff like that. Then the bell rang signaling that 5th period was over. Suddenly, a crowd full of kids almost ran over me, but luckily for me that I had cat reflexes I managed to jump over the crowd of crazy kids. I was curious on what the whole drama was all about. The crowds of kids were now looking at something on the bulletin board. I was lucky that I was tall and managed to get a glimpse of a big poster. When I got a closer look I realized that it was poster for a music/dance contest. The poster stated that first prize will get to sign a contract to THE famous music company, Aria Records, the record company that holds the record of having the most celebrities who won the Oscar Awards. I looked at the poster more carefully and it stated that each contestant can sing, dance, or play an instrument, if they wish to be in the contest. It also stated that it can be a solo performance or in a group. _Hmm…. Interesting, maybe I can get Amu, me, and the rest of the group to be in the contest. _I thought as I walked away with a flyer and entry forms of the contest.

It was time for lunch and I told the whole gang to meet me at the roof top. A couple minutes after I came to the roof top Amu and the rest of the gang came. "Hey Ikuto!" Kukai shouted while waving at me. We all sat in a circle and I started discussing the contest and how we should give it a try. Amu agreed to do it but the rest of the gang was pretty worried. "I say we give it a shot who knows it might be pretty fun," Tadase said with his childish smile. "Alright, Naghiko and I are in," said Nadeshiko. "Yaya wants to be in it too!" shouted Yaya. Kairi just gave us a simple nod on the agreement. "Well I'm not in a record company anymore so why not," stated Utau. Utau told me and the gang that she quitted her job at the previous record company she worked for. She told us that they were doing a crappy job and that they weren't great at setting up concerts. "Might as well!" Kukai shouted with the stupid grin on his face. "I guess it can't be helped alright let's do this," Rima said. We all signed the entry forms but there was one other thing that we need in order to enter the contest, a group name. We thought of one but it was kind of hard to decide. "How about Devils and Angels," said Amu. We all gave it a thought and I came up with a better one. "Even better how about D.N.A," I said. Everybody gave me a confused look. "Short for 'Devils n' Angels'," I stated. We all agreed on the name and put it on the form. After that we all agreed that we all go to my house for practice and sense my house is bigger we also have a sound proof music room full of any kind of instruments. I turned in the form before the bell rang signaling that lunch was over and to go back to class.

**Time skip: After school at Ikuto's house**

We all went to my place for practice and everybody except for Utau, Amu, and I were shocked at how big the music room was. There were electric guitars, violins, acoustic guitars, violas and many more that were either hanging on the wall or on a stand. We also have amps and other instrument supplies. "Alright guys the contest is going to be in a month and the judges are going to be some of the teachers from school and there is going to be a couple for Aria records so we need to be ready to win this thing," Amu stated. "Now we need to either find a song that we all like to play or make up one," said Utau as she was getting some pop songs out of the CD cabinet for us to listen to.

**Time skip: After listening to all of the Pop CDs**

**Amu's POV**

We listened to all the song that Utau pulled out of the CD cabinet. We all decided that we would go with a K-POP song called Seoul song by Super Junior and SNSD. We all called it a night and everybody left the house to get some shut eye so they can be ready for weekends practice. Utau, Ikuto, and I ate our dinner and went to our rooms to sleep. _I hope that practice will turn out okay tomorrow,_ Amu thought as she shut her eyes and went into a deep slumber.

**A.N. I'm so sorry that it was a short chapter but I need time to think of the next chapter. And again I'm sorry that I didn't update soon. BTW I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters they all belong to Peach Pit. And also for the record company name I couldn't think of any other name.**

**Until next time, bye-bye!**


	9. First day of Practice

**Chapter 9: First Day of Practice**

Today is the day where D.N.A is having their first practice. They were discussing which member gets which line lyrics to the song. They also decided that Naghiko and Nadeshiko would choreograph our dance routine and Naghiko would play the drums. Amu, Utau, Yaya, Rima, and Nadeshiko will be singing. Ikuto is going to be playing the electric violin, Tadase is going to play the electric bass as well as Kukai but Kukai is going to sing along with the singers. Kairi will be playing the keyboard and sing along too. Nadeshiko and Naghiko got all the singers to follow them dancing while the rest of the group practice a little on the harmony parts.

**After Choreograph session**

Nadeshiko and Naghiko managed to get all the girls dancing the right move and think it's gonna work. "Alright guys were ready how about you?" Amu asked. Kukai gave Amu an okay signal. They all got into positions and the music started.

**Seoul Song by Super Junior and SNSD (I do not own this song)**

**[Kukai] Eoneusae haruga tto jinago jibeuro hyanghan naye balgeoreum**

**Bupun gaseume cheoeum shijakhaetteon geu mam geudaero**

**[Utau] Gakkeumeun pigonhan ilsangsoge jichyeobeorin nae momeul ikkeulgo**

**Gireul ddaraseo sumshwigo ittneun naye jayu**

**[Kairi] Yes~! neukkyeobwa huimang gadeukhan sesang**

**[Yaya] Yes~! jeogi nopeun mirae hyanghaeseo**

**[All] S.E.O.U.L hamkke bulleobwayo kkumi irweojil areumdaun sesang**

**[Naghiko] Eodiseona jeulgeoun iri neomchineun got saranghae**

**[All] S.E.O.U.L hamkke wechyeobwayo eodiseorado useul su ittneun**

**[Amu] Haengbok moduga hanadwoeneun sesang**

**[Nadeshiko] Eodiseo kkeojyeobeorin naemoseub huhwe eobshi saljin anhaneunji**

**Bupun huimangeh cheom seole-eottdeon geu mam geudaero**

**[Yaya] Alsueobneun naeiri gunggeumhae eoryeobgo heomhan iri saenggyeodo **

**Gyeondil su isseo negeh bukkeuryeobji antorok**

**[Kairi] Yes~! neukkyeobwa huimang gadeukhan sesang**

**[Rima] Yes~! jeogi nopeun mirae hyanghaeseo**

**[All] S.E.O.U.L hamkke bulleobwayo kkumi irweojil areumdaun sesang**

**[Naghiko] Eodiseona jeulgeoun iri neomchineun got saranghae**

**[All] S.E.O.U.L hamkke wechyeobwayo eodiseorado useul su ittneun**

**[Amu] Haengbok moduga hanadweneun sesang mandeureoyo**

**[Kukai] Duryeoun naldo ddaerun himideulddaedo**

**[Utau] Moduga himeul moa kkumeh nalgaen pyeolchyeoyo~ ooh~**

**[All] S.E.O.U.L ([Taeyeon] Whoa~) hamkke bullyeobwayo kkumi irweojil areumdaun sesang ([Kyuhyun] Sesang~)**

**[Naghiko] Eodiseona jeulgeoun neomchinneun ([Jessica] neomchineun got~) got saranghae**

**[All] S.E.O.U.L hamkke wechyeobwayo eodiseonrado useul su ittneun**

**[Nadeshiko and Kukai] Haengbok moduga hanadweneun sesang mandeureoy**

The song went great and the dance routines that Nadeshiko and Naghiko came up with go well with the music. When they were finished they were happy that it went well. Then Ikuto's dad, Aruto, came in and saw all the excitement. "Wow, what's going on here kids?" Aruto asked with a confused look. Ikuto and the gang explained the contest and how their first practice is going well. "Seoul, huh? Can I see the performance?" Aruto asked. "OK!" they all shouted. As the gang all got into their positions Aruto took a seat. Once they all got settled the music started again and they all played their hearts out. Aruto was amazed that they can sing well in a group and that the dance routine went well with the music. After the performance Aruto smiled at them and told them how good they are. "You guys are definitely going to win the contest I know it," said Aruto. They all smiled at Aruto's encouragement.

After an hour or two of practicing they all deserved a well-earned break. "Hey, I'm going downstairs for a snack anybody want anything?" Amu asked as she was getting up from a chair. "I'll have water and some candy, Amu-chi!" Yaya shouted with her childish grin. "I'll have some soda!" Kukai ordered. "Water please," said Rima and Utau. "Naghiko and I would like some water please, Amu-Chan," asked Nadeshiko. "I'll have water too please Hinamori-san," asked Kairi. "Oh, Amu can I have some chips please!" asked Kukai. "Alright anything else?" Amu asked. "Amu, I'll help you out," said Ikuto as he was standing up and heading towards the door. "Thanks," Amu said. They went downstairs and into the kitchen. "Amu great singing, you haven't lost your touch after all these years, huh?" Ikuto said with a grin on his face. "I guess so," Amu replied. Amu was getting chip from a cabinet but it was too high up to reach it. Suddenly Amu felt someone leaning against her. Then a hand reached for the chips with ease. Amu turned around and realized it was Ikuto. "Here you go shorty," Ikuto said as he gave Amu the chips. Ikuto was about to turn around when suddenly he felt a pair of lips on his cheeks, it was Amu's. "Thanks," Amu said. Amu was about to turn around when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and turned her around towards Ikuto's face. Amu blushed at how close their faces were. Ikuto chuckled at the sight. "Hey what are you laughing abo-"before Amu could finish her sentence Ikuto kissed her. She melted into the kiss and started kissing back while putting her arms around his neck.

**Utau's POV:**

_What's taking them so long?_ I thought as I was going down the stairs. I was about to enter the kitchen when I saw her brother and Amu kissing. I quickly hid behind the wall and felt myself blush at what I just saw. I turned back around to watch. After a couple more minutes of kissing Amu broke the kiss. "Ikuto we should hurry up and get the food before the others come here and see us," Amu said as she was catching her breath from the kiss. "Tch, alright," Ikuto said as he let go of Amu. I turned back around and started walking up the stairs to the music room. I entered the music room and Kukai saw me. "Hey Utau where's Ikuto and Amu….hey are you sick or something?" Kukai asked as he looked at my blushing face. "Huh? Oh yeah well their still in the kitchen trying to get the food," _and making out with each other._ As I was trying to forget the seen I saw earlier, I felt Kukai's arms snake around my waist. I looked up at Kukai and as usual he had his stupid grin on his face. Suddenly Kukai gave me a peck on the lips and blushed. I smiled at the bold action he did. _Yep, I totally forgot what just happened a couple minutes ago._ I thought as I gave Kukai a peck on the lips as well. Amu and Ikuto came in with the drinks and food we asked. "Alright guys, after we eat lets go back to practicing," Ikuto stated. We all nodded and started eating our snacks. After that we all started practicing again for another hour and called it a day. Everybody went home except for Kukai. He told me that his parents are out of town like always, so I told him he could stay over. We ate dinner and decided to watch a movie.

**End of POV**

They all watched a scary movie and Amu was clinging on to Ikuto the whole time. After the movie they all called it a night and decided to go to sleep for another day of practicing.

**A.N. Well is it good or bad? I do not own Shugo Chara or its characters they all belong to Peach Pit. Please review and I'll make an even better chapter.**

**Until next time, bye-bye!**


	10. The Friendly Rival

**Chapter 10: The Friendly Rival**

**A.N. I AM SO SORRY! I'm really sorry that I didn't update for a long time I was really sick and I had to go to Houston so basically I've been really busy. Anyways here's chapter 10 hope you guys like it! P.S. I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters they all go to Peach Pit. But some of the characters are going to be by me.**

It's already been a week sense the D.N.A. kids started practicing for the concert that's happening in a month. There were rumors at school that there is going to be three other bands besides them that were going to compete. One band is called the Four Cards (A.N. don't judge the names I was having a hard time thinking of the names.). The band members are four sisters, Ran, Miki, Sue, and Dia. The second band is called the Dark Knights and the band members are Henry Rush, who's from America and transferred over in Japan about a year ago, next we have Tachibana Hikaru and Sakura, who are both twin brother and sister. And finally the last group is called the Black Devils and the band members are Lulu de Morselle, who's from Paris, France and transferred over here in Japan about the same time as Henry. Next we have is Skylar Finch, and last we have Sakurai Arata.

**Amu's POV**

I heard that all three bands were really good and that one of them won in a band concert in America. I'm starting to feel nervous about the concert. I was walking down the hall to go to the lunch room when suddenly I heard an amazing voice coming from one of the music room. I was so drawn into the voice that my legs were walking on their own. The door to the music room was cracked open so I took a peek. Then I saw a guy about Ikuto's age and was tall and lean. He had blond hair that was spiky and had turquoise eyes. He had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard in my life. I heard him singing Yuuki no Utau, one that I used to sing with Ikuto playing his violin; I started singing with him without realizing. He suddenly stopped singing and when he turned towards the door he saw me.

I was so embarrassed that I was going to run for it. "Wait!" I heard his voice and stopped. He opened the door a little more and I had a closer look on his face, I had to admit he was cute.  
"Uh…sorry that I interrupt," I said. "It's fine. By the way you have an amazing voice! What's your name?" he asked in an exciting voice. "Hinamori Amu! Nice ta meet ya!" I said as I extended my hand out for him to shake. "Nice to meet you too, Amu. My name is Henry Rush," he said as he shook my hand.

"So Henry do you practice often during lunch?" I asked. Henry gave me a friendly smile and I blushed a bit. "Well yeah sometimes. But I'm practicing for a concert that coming up and my band is going to compete in it," he said. _Then he must be one of the bands I was hearing about, _I thought.

**Henry POV**

I looked at Amu who was a bit surprised after I said that my band and I are going to compete in the concert. "Hey, Amu are you competing in the concert?" I asked. "Yeah," she said with a worried face. I gave her a smile meaning that it's ok. "Well I hope we can be great friends and rivals," I said as I extended my hand out for a shake. Amu gave me another surprising look and took my hand and shook it. "Yeah I hope we can be great friends!" she said in her happy voice. I felt my face getting hot. Amu looked at me a bit confused. "Henry, are you ok?" she asked as she put her hand on my forehead to check if I have a fever. "Wow, you're really burning! Do you need to go to the nurse?" she asked with concern. "N-no it's fine," I said quickly. Amu looked at me skeptically and decided to believe me.

We started walking down the hall and headed towards the lunch room. I keep on glancing at Amu from time to time. _Wow, she looks really cu-. Wait! What am I thinking I promised myself that I wouldn't fall for another girl! Plus I bet Amu already has a boyfriend. _I thought. I looked up and there was a guy with shaggy blue hair by the lunch room door and it looks like he was waiting for someone. Amu saw the guy and started running towards him with a happy expression. I kind of felt a little lonely when she left my side.

**Ikuto POV**

I was waiting for Amu by the lunch room door, when suddenly I saw Amu and this guy walking side by side talking and laughing. I felt my blood boil and my clenched my hand into a fist, ready to punch somebody. When Amu saw me she started running towards with a happy expression. "Ikuto!" she said as she was running up to me. "Yo, so is my strawberry ready for lunch?" I said.

Amu's face was turning red and gave me an annoyed face. "Oi, don't call me that here, baka!" she said with her cool and spicy tone. I gave her one of my famous grins. "Hey Amu who is this guy?" asked the guy who suddenly showed up. Amu turned towards the guy and was about to answer. I stopped her by putting my arms around her shoulder and brought her close to me. "I'm her boyfriend, the names Ikuto," I said.

He looked me with a weird expression like he was jealous or something. "Nice to meet you, the name Henry," he said. "So, I'll see you later Amu," he said as he was walking away. Amu shoved my hand away and waved bye to Henry. "Ok! See you later Henry!" she said. "Come on Ikuto lets go eat I'm starving," said Amu as she was dragging me towards the lunch room. _Who is this guy? _I thought to myself.

**I'm done! Please leave a review! Until next time bye-bye!**


	11. The Dream

**Chapter 11: The Dream**

**I AM SO SORRY! I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner! Please leave a review guys! Anyways enjoy! BTW I do not own Shugo Chara it all goes to Peach Pit.**

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto and I were at the lunch line when we heard a weird snobbish laugh. "Out of our way losers!" the girl with long blond hair with a purple cross hair clip and has blue eyes. That rude girl's name is Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto A.K.A the evil witch. She's also participating in the band contest with a couple of her friends. One of Lulu's friends, Nana, shoved a girl and made the girl fall. I went to help the girl to see if she was ok. "Are you alright?" I asked with a concerned voice. "I-I think so," she said as she was trying to sit up. "HEY!" I yelled at Nana. She turned around and gave me a smirk that made me even more pissed. "Aren't you going to apologize to this girl?" I asked with my cool and spicy voice. "Hmmm….nah, she was in the way and I didn't feel like speaking at that time so I pushed her," Nana said and was about to laugh.

I was so pissed off that I wanted to punch that bitch. I tried to speak again but Ikuto put his hand on my shoulder signaling me to ignore them. "Oh, no more comebacks from the cool and spicy queen?" Nana said in a sarcastic voice. "You know what? You girls make me sick," Ikuto said. "What!?" Nana said in a surprised voice. "You call yourself a girl? Wow that's a sorry excuse. A really girl would apologize and not be such a bitch," Ikuto said with a cold glare that made me want to shiver.

"Are you calling me a bitch?" Nana asked. "If the shoe fits," Ikuto said. "Amu let's get out of here before those bitch try to bite us," Ikuto said as he grabbed my hand and started walking towards the other lunch line. I turned around and saw Lulu and Nana with a blank face. I was trying so hard not to laugh at their expression.

**Ikuto's POV**

After the whole Nana incident, Amu and I went to the other lunch line and got our lunches. We went outside and sat under the cherry blossom tree and started chatting about random stuff while we were eating. It was really nice and peaceful with only me and Amu. After lunch I started getting sleepy. "Hey Amu is it alright if I lay my head down on your lap?" I asked. "Eh!" screamed Amu, a bit surprised. "Uhh… s-s-sure why not," she finally said. I lay my head down on Amu's lap it was pretty comfortable. I closed my eyes and drifted into dream land.

_Dreamland:_

_I saw three figures on a grassy backyard. I got a closer look and I saw a man with two kids. The man had shaggy midnight blue hair, kind of like mine. One of the kids was a girl with long midnight blue hair, kind of like mine. The other kid was a boy with shaggy midnight blue hair. "You guys it's time for dinner!" I heard a woman calling for them. All three of them woke up by the sound of the voice. "Ok were coming mom!" the little boy shouted as he got up. "Come on Daddy! Mommy's waiting for us at the house," said the little boy that was pulling his father up. "Alright, alright I'm getting up Arata," He said. He got up and picked his son up. "Yuki, let's go its dinner time," the man said to his daughter. "Ok Daddy," she said as she got up. The little girl reached up to her father's hand and they all started walking towards their home. As they were walking I got a closer look at the man and realized it was me. __**If I'm the dad then who's my wife?"**__ I thought to myself. The man gave his wife a kiss after the kids went into the house. I got a closer look and saw a woman that looks like Amu._

**After Dream**

I shot my eye open and found Amu stroking my hair. Amu stopped the stroking and blushed a deep red. "Hey Amu guess what I dreamt about?" I asked her. Amu was thinking about it for a moment. "Hmmm…. I don't know," she finally said. _Should I tell her or not?_ I questioned myself. "Never mind I'll tell you later," I said. Amu raised an eye brow and shrugged her shoulder. "Ok?" she said. Then the school bell ranged signaling that lunch was over and it was time to head to class. I got up from Amu's lap and stood up. "Come on Amu it's time for class," I said as I grabbed her hand. Amu got up and we started walking towards our class.

**A.N. That's all the writing I'm going to do for today, so I'm really sorry that it's a short chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Until next time bye-bye!**


	12. Ice Skating

**A.N. Hey guys! As you guys know that schools start in a week and a half. I might not update a lot when the school year starts but for now I'll update as much as possible. Thank you to the people who left a review and made me encourage to keep writing. Here's the chapter you guys been waiting for and please, PLEASE, leave a review. Enjoy! BTW I do not own Shugo Chara they all go to Peach Pit.**

**Chapter 12: Ice skating**

**Amu's POV**

After school the gang and I were planning to go to Ikuto's house for practice. Until, Yaya's phone went off, Yaya opened the phone and read her text message. "Awww man Yaya totally forgot that Yaya has to babysit! Sorry you guys!" Yaya shouted as she made a run for it to go home. Then Nadeshiko's and Naghiko's phones went off. They both opened their phone and their eyes were wide as a frying pan. "You got to be kidding me the concert is today!" Naghiko shouted. "Nadeshiko we got to go otherwise we'll be late!" shouted Naghiko as he made a run for it. "Sorry guys we have a dance concert to go to!" yelled Nadeshiko as she quickly ran after Nadeshiko.

"Sorry guys but I have to go home and help my neighbors' kid with math," said Kairi. Then just like that Kairi was gone. Now there was only me, Ikuto, Tadase, Utau, and Kukai. "Well sense we don't have enough people to practice we can just skip practice today," I suggested. They all agreed to the idea and sense it's the winter time we all decided to go ice skating. "Ok, sense we're going to ice skate we'll all meet up in front of the ice skating building after we change clothes," Utau said. We all agreed and went our separate ways to go home and change.

After getting home and going through my closet to find something warm to wear I found the perfect outfit. It was a black knitted sweater that my mom made me for Christmas with a white heart on the left side of my hip. I also wore so white stockings and for shoes I wore a brown laced boots and wore a red coat that goes down about mid-thigh. I wore my hair up in a cute ponytail. After I was done I went downstairs and found Utau and Ikuto all ready and set to go.

Utau wore a purple knitted sweater with skinny jeans and a pair of white laced boots, she also wore a white coat that goes down about mid-thigh and wore her hair with the same pig tail hairstyle. Ikuto wore a midnight blue knitted sweater with black jeans and a pair of white snickers and had a black scarf around his neck and wore a simple black jacket. "Are we already to go?" I asked. They gave me a simple nod for a yes. Utau and I grabbed our purse from the front entrance and started heading out to the ice skating rink.

When we got there Kukai and Tadase were already there. Kukai wore a simple green sweater with a pair of black jeans and his green and black snickers and wore a simple green jacket. Tadase wore a blue sweater and a blue jacket with blue jeans and black snickers. "Hey guys!" I shouted. We all greeted each other with simple HI's and entered the ice skating rink. We went to rent our skates and started putting them on. Ikuto was the first one out on the rink and I was surprised that he can skate really well. I went out there and the after a few seconds on the ice I "gracefully" fell on my butt.

"Amu! Are you ok?" Ikuto said with concern as he helped me up. "Yeah I'm fine it's just my first time skating that's all," I told him. "How about this I'll teach you how to skate if you give me a kiss," Ikuto said with his mischievous smirk. "B-baka we're in public full people!" I shouted. "Alright then if you want to keep falling on your butt then go ahead," Ikuto said. Ikuto skated away after that and I went up to the rails and tried to balance myself out. "Amu?" I heard a familiar voice behind me calling out my name. I turned around and Henry was there.

**Henry's POV**

I saw Amu by the rails trying to balance herself out. I chuckled at her effort of trying to balance out. I skated up to Amu to help her. "Amu?" I said and she turned and I guessed shocked to see me here. "Henry!?" she shouted and slipped and fell on her butt. "Are you alright?" I asked as I extended my hand out. "Yeah," she said as she grabbed my hand. I helped her up to railing and held her hand until she found her balance. "Henry why are you here?" she asked with a confused face.

I chuckled at her weird question. "To skate, duh!" I said. Amu blushed at the stupid question she just asked. "W-whatever," she said as she tried to act all cool and spicy. Amu tried to skate away from me but fell on her butt. _Ouch, that has got to hurt, _I thought to myself as I went to help Amu up. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah I just can't stand up on my own for two seconds," she replied back. I smiled at her cu-, wait scratch that pouting face. "How about this I'll help you how to skate on one condition," I said.

"What is it?" she asked with a confused look. "Well you see I volunteered to do this charity thing for the little kids at the hospital and they want me to sing, but I need a partner," I said. "(Sigh) ok I guess sense it's for the kids (and my well-being to not get so many bruises on my butt)," she replied back. "Great! Thanks so much Amu!" I said in an exciting voice. "Ok, are you ready for your skating lesson?" I asked. She just gave me a simple nod signaling that she is ready.

**Amu's POV**

After a couple of lessons with Henry teaching me I started to get better. "Ok Amu sense you got the basics down, why don't you around the rink?" he asked. I was nervous that I might fall again but I might as well try. "Ok," I finally said. I took a deep breath and started skating by myself and I started getting the hang of it. I came to a stop where Henry is and I was really happy that I didn't fall on my butt. "You did a good job Amu," Henry said as he was clapping like he just saw a good musical.

"Ok sense you kept your part of the deal I need to keep mine. So when is the charity?" I asked. "It's tomorrow at 12. But, come to the hospital early so that we can practice," he explained. I just gave him a simple nod for an ok. We kept on skating and skating around the rink having a good time.

**Ikuto's POV**

After teasing Amu a bit I started skating on my own. I used to take ice-skating lessons when I was a kid so I'm not new to skating. I then saw Amu with that kid I saw at school. Amu fell and that kid help her up and didn't let go of her hand. _What the hell is he doing with MY girlfriend? _I asked to myself. I felt my blood boiling and my hand made a fist. I was ready to going to that kid and punch him. I skated towards Amu and see what they were doing. When I got close all I could hear was 'you have to think of the ice as your friend' and crap. I sounded like he was helping her. I watched Amu trying her best and it was really cute. I kept on watching Amu and she started skating on her own. I was shocked that she could skate on her own so quickly. After Amu was done skating that kid gave her an applause. _Maybe he is a good kid, _I thought to myself as I kept on watching Amu.

"Amu, it's time to go!" I shouted. Amu gave me an ok sign and gave that kid a hug. Amu skated to me and gave me the smile that I fell for. We started heading towards the exit and saw the others waiting for us. We took our shoes off and gave them back to the renting place. We all had fun but we all heard our stomach growl. We all decided to go to a café nearby for some cakes and hot chocolate. After we went to the café and had something to snack on we all started heading home and turn in for the night.

**A.N. I'm done with this chapter! Please leave a review it encourages me to keep writing. Thanks!**

**Until next time bye-bye!**


	13. Amazing Grace

**A.N. I am so sorry you guys that I didn't update in a while I had school and I have a ton of homework! And thanks to the people who sent me a review! Anyways, I won't be updating a lot but I will try to update on Saturdays. So here's the chapter, enjoy! I do not own Shugo chara they all go to Peach Pit. Please R&R! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Amazing Grace**

**Amu's POV**

_I wonder what song we're going to do. _I thought to myself as I was getting ready for the charity event at the hospital that I promised Henry. After I got ready I went downstairs to go to the hospital. "Hey where are you going?" said a familiar voice. I nearly jumped 3 feet off the ground and I turned around to see Ikuto. "Oh, Ikuto. I-I was just going to a charity event," I said. Ikuto gave me a confused look with an eyebrow raised. "Well actually I'm going to perform in the event," I finally said.

I braced myself for Ikuto's insisting to go with me. But, instead I got a hug from him. "Do your best, kay?" he said as he let go of me. I gave him a simple nod and left the house. _That's kind of weird he would usually try to go with me. _I shrugged the thought aside and headed to the hospital.

**Henry's POV:**

I was waiting for Amu in front of the hospital when I saw her pink hair. When she gave me a smile and waved to me my heart skipped a beat and I felt my face hot, I waved back shyly. Amu gave me a confusing look when she came closer. "Henry are you sick? Your face is all red," she said. "What? Oh, no it's nothing," I said. She bought that pathetic lie and we went into the hospital. We asked the nurse that we are the entertainers for the charity event. The nurse smiled and told us to follow her to a private room so we can warm up.

We came into a regular hospital room that was empty. It was kind of depressing in there. "You guys are early so I better leave you guys so you can practice," the nurse said as she left the room and closed to door. "Ok, Amu sense we have plenty of time why don't we start practicing," I said. "But, what song are we going to sing?" she asked with concern. "How good is your English?" I asked. Amu gave me a confused look like I was weird or something. "Good I used to live in America actually," she told me. I lips went up into my stupid grin. "Perfect! Then we'll do Amazing Grace," I said. After I told her the song we warmed our voices up a bit with some musical scales.

**Amazing Grace**

**Amu: Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,**

**That saved a wretch like me...**

**Henry: I once was lost but now am found,**

**Was blind, but now, I see.**

**Amu: T'was Grace that taught...**

**my heart to fear.**

**And Grace, my fears relieved.**

**How precious did that Grace appear...**

**Both: the hour I first believed.**

**Henry: Through many dangers, toils and snares...**

**we have already come.**

**Amu: T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far...**

**and Grace will lead us home.**

**Henry: The Lord has promised good to me...**

**His word my hope secures.**

**Both: He will my shield and portion be...**

**as long as life endures.**

**Henry: When we've been here ten thousand years...**

**bright shining as the sun.**

**Amu: We've no less days to sing God's praise...**

**then when we've first begun.**

**Both: Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,**

**That saved a wretch like me...**

**I once was lost but now am found,**

**Was blind, but now, I see.**

We sang the song perfectly and before we knew it there was a doctor by the door. "Well in all my years that I've been in this charity, I've never heard such beautiful voices," He said. "Thank you!" Amu said as she smiled at the doctor. "Well come on guys, it's your time to shine!" he said. He led us to the cafeteria where all the excited little kids were and the other audience who are donating money to the hospital.

We go up on the little stage they set us. "Hey guys!" I said. All the kids said hi and quieted down. I turned to Amu and she gave me a thumb up signaling that she's ready to sing for them. "Ok, so first of all my name is Henry and this is my singing partner Amu!" I said. "Hi Amu!" the little kids shouted. "Hey guys!" she replied back. "So today we will be singing Amazing Grace," she said. The music started and we sang our hearts out even the little kids started singing with us.

After the performance we bowed while our audience clapped. The doctor that led us to the cafeteria came up to us and shook our hands. "Thank you so much! All the kids love y'alls singing, and if it's possible do you guys think you can do it next year?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. "Of course!" Amu said without hesitation. "Hmmm….I suppose so," I said. The doctor was really happy that we said yes.

After all the compliments from the audience I took Amu home. We reached to Amu's house in a short amount of time. Amu turned towards me and gave a nice smile. "I had fun thanks for letting me be your partner," she said. "Yeah and thanks for singing with me. But, when that contest day comes up we'll be rivals," I said. Amu puts her fisted hand out. I punched it a little and started heading home.

**That's all guys! Sorry that it was a short chapter but again I have a ton of homework. Please leave a review! Until next time bye-bye!**


	14. The Nightmare

**A.N.: Hey guys! I wanted say thank you guys so much for leaving a review it really inspired me to keep on writing. Ok, so before we get started I would like to announce that I will be uploading another story for the anime; Kaichou Wa Maid-sama. Now the couples that I selected will be Sakura and Kuga (for some reason I keep on thinking that I should write them a little story). So if you guys want, you guys can check it out after I upload this chapter for 'Music Is My Soul'. Here's the story you guys, enjoy! P.S. I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 14: The nightmare**

After Amu came home from the charity event at the hospital she noticed that there was nobody home. Amu figured that they probably all went out for dinner. She heard her stomach grumbling and decided to make her own dinner. Amu went to the kitchen and saw a note on the counter. 'Dinner's in the fridge. Went out of town for a business trip. Won't be home probably within a month. Be safe! –Love Souko.'

_Do they always go out of town for a business trip and leave Ikuto and Utau alone? If they do then they must be pretty lonely._ Amu thought. She shrugged the thought away and started heating up her dinner. "Oh, your back already?" said a voice behind Amu. Amu screamed and dropped the plate filled with food that was for her to eat for dinner. She turned around and saw Ikuto with a sleepy face.

"Geez Ikuto are you _trying _to give me a heart attack?" Amu yelled. Ikuto winced at the yelling voice. After Amu yelled at Ikuto she stared picking up the glass shards and got herself a cut. Ikuto noticed the cut and walked over beside Amu and held her finger and put it into his mouth. Amu felt blood rushing to her cheeks.

After a couple of minutes Ikuto pulled out the finger and licked the cut like a cat does when it licks its fur. Amu felt her heart beating faster than ever. Ikuto let go of her hand and got up to the cupboard. After a couple of minutes of searching Ikuto managed to find the first aid kit. He got out a band aid and some ointment for Amu's cut. Ikuto bandaged Amu up and helped her up to her feet.

Then Amu squeaked when Ikuto picked her up bridal style. "Ikuto! Put me down I can walk by myself!" Amu protested while trying to wiggle her way out. Ikuto was too strong for her and decided to give up. Ikuto put down Amu on the couch and sat next to her. "You just sit here and relax while I go and clean and make dinner for us." Ikuto said.

Amu tried to protest but her lips were sealed by a single finger. "Ok?" Ikuto asked. Amu gave in and nodded. Ikuto got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. _Wait sense when does Ikuto cook? _Amu asked herself. The last time Ikuto tried to make something for Amu when they were little he almost burned the house down. Amu giggled from the memory.

**Ikuto's POV**

I finished cleaning up the mess and was thinking about what I could make for dinner. _Hmmm….. I guess I'll just make curry._ I thought to myself. I started washing the rice and then I put it in the rice cooker. I gathered all the ingredients for the curry. After an hour or so I finished cooking the curry. I tasted it a little and it was good.

I got two plates and started putting the rice and the mixture on the plate. I put the plates on the table and put some side dishes and brought the silver wear and some water to the table as well. I went to go fetch Amu in the living room. I was about to tell her that dinner is ready but then I saw her peaceful sleeping face. _She must be exhausted from the charity event. _I thought to myself as I brought a blanket over to Amu and draped it over her.

"Ikuto," said Amu. I looked at her but she was still sleeping. She was sleep talking. I grinned at the fact that she was dreaming about me. _How cute._ I thought to myself.

**Amu's POV in dreamland**

_I was in a room and it was pitch black, I couldn't see anything. Then, I heard a scream I went after the scream. I saw a body on the floor and it looks like my mom. I was horrified by the amount of blood on the floor. I then saw the murderer with a knife and looked at me with eyes cold as ice. The murderer started walking towards me, I wanted to run but it was no use my body was frozen._

_The murderer was about to strike when somebody pushed me aside and took the blow. I crashed on to the floor and saw a glimpse of shaggy blue hair. 'No can't be!' I said. I saw Ikuto with a big wound on his chest and the blood was gushing everywhere. I was mortified that Ikuto might die. 'Ikuto!' I screamed._

**Ikuto's POV**

I heard Amu screaming my name. "Amu wake up!" I yelled while I shook her. "Amu!" I yelled again this time I shook her harder. She finally opened her eyes. "Amu are you ok?" I asked. Amu's eyes got all teary. She sat up and gave me a big tight hug and started crying her eyes out on my chest. "I-i-ikuto I-I thought y-y-you were d-d-dead!" she cried. I was shocked at what she said. _What the hell kind of nightmare did she dreamt about? _I asked myself.

I stroked her back and told her comforting words to calm her down. Amu cried herself to sleep after crying for an hour or so. I carried Amu upstairs to her room. I laid her down on her bed and pulled the blanket over her. _I'll ask her tomorrow about the dream. _I said to myself as I gave her a goodnight kiss on the lips. I got up from the bed and closed the door quietly.

I went downstairs to clean up the table. After cleaning up the table I felt really tired. I looked at the clock and it read 1 A.M. _No wonder I'm so tired. _I said to myself. I went upstairs brushed my teeth and change clothes. I went to Amu's room to check on her. I cracked the door open a bit and it looks like she dreaming peacefully.

I sighed for relief and closed the door quietly. I went to my room and laid on my bed. I tried guessing what Amu dreamt of. But, then my eyes grew heavy and I started sleeping.

**A.N.: So how was it? Was it good? Bad? Please leave a review! Thanks for reading guys! Until next time bye-bye!**


	15. The Tragic News

**Chapter 15: The Tragic News**

**A.N. Hey readers! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I had A LOT of homework and I have to practice for an orchestra. Anyways let's get the show on the road show we? Enjoy! P.S. I do not own Shugo Chara they all go to Peach Pit.**

The morning sun rose and our pink haired girl just woke up from a not so great sleep. Amu was wondering why did she have those kinds of dreams. She realized the time and started getting ready for school. Amu just wore a plain blouse with black skinny jeans and wore her usual pink necklace. _Sigh, maybe I was stressed out or something but it felt so real._ Amu thought as she went downstairs to eat her breakfast. Suddenly she smell chocolate chip pancakes and when she walked in she saw Ikuto cooking the breakfast. "Good morning Ikuto," Amu said.

Ikuto turned around and smiled at Amu. "Morning," he said as he went back to flipping the pancakes. "Ikuto that smells good! When are they going to be ready?" Amu asked with excitement. Ikuto smiled at Amu who loved chocolate in the whole wide world. "They'll be ready soon why don't you just sit down?" he said. "Ok," Amu said as she made her way to the table. As Ikuto was flipping the pancakes he remembered the good old days when he and Amu were little kids.

_Flashback:_

_ Ikuto was outside reading his favorite manga, when. "Ikuto! Look I have chocolate do you want some?" the little pink child asked. Every day Amu would ask her parents to buy her some chocolate. "Hmmm…not right now Amu I'm reading a book," Ikuto said. Suddenly Amu just shoved a piece of chocolate into Ikuto's mouth. Ikuto was surprised and almost chocked on the chocolate. "Is it good?" Amu asked while giggling. Ikuto had to admit the chocolate was really good. Ikuto just nodded in agreement. They continued eating their chocolate enjoying the afternoon sun._

_End of Flashback_

Ikuto gave Amu a plate full of chocolate chip pancakes. The seconded after Ikuto sat the pancakes on the table Amu started scarfing down. _Yep, Amu is still a chocoholic. _Ikuto thought as he chuckled at Amu's childishness for chocolate. Suddenly the phone rang and Ikuto went to go get it. "Hello?" Ikuto said to the phone. "Hello is Hinamori Amu there?" said the lady on the other side of the line. "Uh, yes just one second please," Ikuto said as he put the phone on hold. "Amu there's someone on the phone for you!" Ikuto yelled. Amu came to get the phone. "Hello?" said Amu.

"Hello your Hinamori Amu right?" the lady asked. "Yes, I don't want to sound rude but who are?" Amu asked the lady on the line. "I'm detective Sakurai Yuki. I'm sorry to inform you this but your family was found dead," the lady told her with a voice of sadness. Amu was shocked at what the detective said then her world started spinning and then she fainted. Amu almost fell down to the ground but Ikuto caught her in time before she hit the floor. "Amu! Amu!," Ikuto yelled.

Ikuto picked up the phone and asked the detective what she told Amu. The detective told him everything. Amu's family was found dead and that they were killed with guns. The whole place was torn apart. After the detective told Ikuto what happened she told him to ask Amu to call her back when she regains consciousness. Ikuto hung up the phone and picked up Amu bridal style. Ikuto took Amu to her room and laid her on the bed. After that Ikuto went back downstairs to the phone to call the phone.

Ikuto told the principal what happened and told them that he and Amu will be absent from school today. The principal gave Ikuto his regards hopping that Amu feels better and apologized for her lost. After the phone call Ikuto went upstairs to check on Amu. Ikuto got a chair and sat by Amu. "Amu is that what you were dreaming of before?" Ikuto asked the unconscious Amu. Then Ikuto's phone started ringing, it was a text message.

**Kukai: **Dude where r u guys?

**Ikuto: **Amu fainted so were both taking the day off.

**Kukai:** WHAT! Is Amu ok?

**Ikuto: **I think so she just fainted and I caught her in time b4 she hit the floor.

**Kukai:** Tell me the det's l8er hr is starting

**Ikuto: **K c ya

**Kukai: **c ya.

Ikuto closed his phone and put it into his pocket. Ikuto got up and went to his room to get his violin. He unpacked his violin and started playing a soft melody. Amu woke up to the sound of a violin. She loved the soft melody that was playing right now. Amu got up and followed the sound of the music. She opened Ikuto's door and saw Ikuto with the calmest expression on his face.

After the song Ikuto saw Amu by the door. "Amu, are you ok? " Ikuto asked as he put his violin down and went to Amu. "Yeah, I'm fine just still shocked about the fact that happened," Amu said as her eyes started tearing up. Ikuto hugged Amu and held her tight. Amu sobbed on Ikuto's shoulder. After crying for a couple of hours Amu finally calmed down.

**A.N. Done with this Chapter! I hope you guys like it. Please leave a review and this weekend, to the people who read 'Is He Fake or Real?' I will post the next chapter this weekend. Until next time bye-bye!**


	16. A Dream Turned into a Nightmare

**Chapter 16: A Dream Turned into a Nightmare**

**Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't update soon I had a lot of tests and projects. Anyways I would like to thank to all of the readers who wrote reviews, the review actually encouraged me to keep writing the story. And to all of the people who reads 'Is He Real or Fake?' thank you so much and I promise I will update as soon as I finish this chapter. Well, let's get started! R&R please! I do not own Shugo Chara they all go to Peach Pit.**

**Amu's POV (In her dream):**

_Why? What did my family do to deserve this kind of fate? _As I was sleeping I dreamt of my family sitting around the table in the backyard eating cakes like we usually do on Sundays. Then in the dream, I started seeing blood. My dad and mom fell off the chair and so did my little sister, Ami, I looked around and I saw a black figure with a gun in his hand. The killer started laughing like a mad man and I got up and ran for life.

I ran as fast as I could then I tripped and the killer caught up to me. He grabbed my neck and held me to the wall and started chocking me. I tried to call for help but I couldn't my voice was trapped. I started crying, and then the killer pointed the gun to my head and pulled the trigger

**End of Amu's Dream**

Ikuto was downstairs making porridge for Amu when he heard a scream. Ikuto dropped the wooden spoon and ran upstairs to where Amu is. "Amu!" Ikuto shouted as he opened the door and saw a terrifying Amu with tears in her eyes. Ikuto quickly went to Amu's side and hugged her to comfort her. Amu cried into Ikuto's chest and finally calmed down.

"Amu, what happened?" Ikuto asked. Amu figured that she might as well tell him about the nightmare. "Well I had a horrible nightmare. It was about my family being killed and me being killed also. At first the nightmare felt like a happy dream but then it turned into a…" Amu was about to continue when she felt a pair of lips on hers'. "That's enough I don't want you to remember something horrible." Ikuto said as he held Amu in his arms.

After hugging each other for some time Ikuto took Amu downstairs to the table. Once Amu was seated Ikuto went back and poured some porridge into a bowl. He went back to the table with the bowl of porridge at hand. He sat the porridge down and gave Amu a spoon. Amu was about to decline the porridge when Ikuto and her started hearing her stomach growl.

Amu blushed out of embarrassment while Ikuto chuckled at Amu. Amu picked her spoon up and started eating the porridge. It was really good and it warmed her up. After eating the porridge Ikuto took Amu upstairs and placed her on her bed. He was about to get up when Amu's hand grabbed his sleeves. "Please don't go, I'm really scared." Amu said with pleading eyes. Ikuto agreed and slipped into bed with Amu, and wrapped his arms around Amu.

Amu gave Ikuto a thank you kiss and started to pull away when Ikuto's hand pushed Amu's head and they kissed again. Amu was surprised then melted into the kiss. Then they both stopped kissing when they needed air. Amu smiled at Ikuto and closed her eyes and started falling back asleep. Ikuto watched Amu sleep and then his eyes started getting heavy and then he too fell asleep.

**Morning:**

The morning sun rose and the rays were shinning on Amu. Amu woke up and noticed it was morning. She then noticed that Ikuto's arms were wrapped around her. She blushed and started to remember what she said last night. Quickly and quietly she got out of Ikuto's hug and went to her dresser and got out a fresh change of clothes. She then went to the bathroom and started taking a shower. After her relaxing shower she changed into her black skirt with a skull on the left side and put on her white off the shoulder shirt with a devil chara on the bottom left side of her shirt.

She opened the door and saw Ikuto waiting outside for her. "Morning," he said. "Good morning," she replied back. "Did you sleep well?" he asked in a concerned voice. Amu's face turned red and just gave him a nod. "Come on we have to eat breakfast and get to school," Ikuto said as he extended his hand out and grabbed Amu's hand. When they got downstairs Amu smelled fresh cooked eggs and some waffle.

They got seated and started eating their breakfast quietly. Once they were done they put the dishes in the sink and got their bags and started heading to school. They walked hand and hand and saw the whole group wait for them. "Amu!" they shouted as they ran up to her and gave her a welcoming hug. "Amu are you ok? We heard from Kukai that you fainted yesterday," Utau asked. Amu gave her friend a smile and gave them an ok sign.

They all sighed in relief that Amu is ok. They all started walking towards school and they all talked about practicing for the contest after school. They all agreed to go to Ikuto's house like they usually do for practice. Once they got to school they all went to their separate classes. Amu put on her best smile to make sure that everyone doesn't need to worry her. But Ikuto noticed the fake smile and worried about Amu the whole day.

**There you go you guys! Is it good? Is it bad? Please leave a review. Until next time bye-bye!**


	17. The Will

**Chapter 17: The Will**

**Hey guys! I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated the story in such a long time. Anyways here's the chapter you have all been waiting for. Enjoy! P.S. I do not own Shugo Chara they all go to peach pit.**

As the days went on Amu kept on calling the detective to see if she has any more information on the killer. So far, nothing new. Amu had her parent's and sister's body delivered by air plane so they can be buried in Japan. On the day of the funeral Amu tried not to cry as her family was being buried. As the funeral day went on a few of her family's friends gave Amu their condolences. Some of them knew her parents sense high school. A couple of Ami's friends came by and attended the funeral as well.

Ami's best friend, Sakurai Akane, cried out Ami's name as her body was being buried. Then the day went on after the bodies were buried Amu's family lawyer gave Amu a letter. Amu gave the lawyer a confused look. "It's a will that your parents left behind. I didn't open it because I thought you wanted to read it first." He said as he gave her a sorrowful look.

Amu nodded and started opening the letter. It had all of their bank accounts and such. Then Amu noticed a piece of paper. She read the paper and it stated that she will be staying at the Tskyomi's until she graduates high school. As Amu kept on reading the will she saw a little message on the back.

**Dear Amu and Ami,**

**I'm sorry that Papa and I aren't there with you guys but I guess fate decided our time is now. Amu, beautiful first child, please take care of your sister. I'm sorry that I put so much pressure on you and didn't realize that you were having a hard time at school. I love you very much. Ami, my adorable daughter, I love you very much and I always thought that you were a star. Keep on pursuing your dreams to become a singer for Mama and Papa.**

**Love,**

**Mama and Papa**

After Amu read the note she clutched the will in her hand and started crying. _Mama, Papa, Ami I'll miss you _Amu thought. Then she felt a pair of strong arms circle around her waist and hug her from behind. She knew it was Ikuto without having to look. After Amu calmed down a bit they drove home. Amu fell asleep in the car so Ikuto picked her up bridal style and put Amu down on her bed. Ikuto was about to get up but Amu's hand was clutching to Ikuto's sleeves. Ikuto carefully got into bed with Amu and started falling asleep.

**So did you guys like it? Please leave a review. Until next time bye bye**


	18. Please Smile

**Chapter 18: Please Smile**

**AN: First of all I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I don't want to blame anyone but my teachers will not stop giving us homework plus exams are coming up to so I might only be able to get more updates when I actually have time, sorry! BTW can u guys please leave a review? Y'alls reviews gives me inspiration to continue this story, so if you guys don't I might not continue the story. Ok on with the chapter hope you guys like it! I do not own Shugo Chara they all go to Peach Pit.**

It's been a few weeks sense Amu's parents have been buried; everybody is worried about Amu because she's been trying way too hard to be smiling. And it's not even her real warm kind smile that she usually has on her face it was just a masked smile. Even Ikuto noticed other things about Amu. For one thing she hasn't been eating right and every night after Ikuto takes his shower and passes by Amu's room he keeps on hearing her cry. It breaks his heart to know that she's trying to be strong and not let anybody worry about her.

It was a Wednesday and everybody met up in their usual place to practice for the competition. But everybody noticed that something was wrong, like really wrong. It felt like Amu is not singing her heart out like she usually did. "Stop! Stop!" everybody stopped when they heard Utau told them to. "Something's wrong and I think maybe we should stop practicing for now." Utau said as the gang all nodded with an agreement well except for Amu. She was totally shocked that Utau the hard core achiever would say that when they only have a few weeks until the competition.

"But, Utau! We only have a few weeks until the competition! We need to practice more!" Amu yelled. "Don't worry Amu we're only going to stop practicing for a couple of days, ok?" Utau said as she packed up her dance bag. But, what Utau's real reason of stopping practice is because she knew that Amu is not singing her heart out. She figured it was because of Amu's family death is what's causing her not to sing her heart out and that she was also heartbroken as well.

As everybody was leaving Amu was still confused on Utau's decision. After Yesterday's decision Amu has been itching to practice again and couldn't wait until they could practice again. But she kept on wondering why Utau canceld practice.

As Amu went downstairs she noticed that Ikuto was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey, we need to talk." Ikuto said firmly as he took Amu's hand and started going to the backyard. Amu was confused on why Ikuto is acting like this. In the backyard there was a beautiful Sakura tree. Amu remembered this tree from her childhood.

_Flashback:_

_Amu was 5 when she was in the backyard of the Tskyomi residence playing with Ikuto. They were playing tag and Ikuto started climbing up the Sakura tree. "Ikuto! That's not fair!" Little Amu yelled from the bottom of the Sakura tree. Ikuto gave Amu his usual smirk, "Then why don't you climb up here and catch me?" He questioned Amu. Amu never climbed a tree before so this was her first time. At first she was scared but she was determined to catch Ikuto. As she climbed the tree Ikuto was amazed at Amu's courage and determination._

_ "Ha caught you!" Amu said as her hand caught Ikuto's foot. "Yeah, Yeah you caught me." Ikuto said lazily as he helped Amu sit on the branch he was sitting on. Then they both noticed the beautiful sun set and watched it together._

_End of Flashback_

While Amu was remembering the stuff from the past Ikuto was sitting on the Sakura Branch he usually sits on. "Amu come on up here!" Ikuto yelled. Amu thought Ikuto wanted to talk to her but shrugged it off as she climbed the Sakura tree and sat next Ikuto on the Sakura branch. When Amu looked along the horizon there was a beautiful sunset just like the last time they were here.

"Amu are still sad about your family's death?" Ikuto asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Nope, I kinda accepted the fact that they're dead." Amu said but in the inside she was crying and saying yes. "Liar, I know that you're still sad. I hear you cry through the door every night." Ikuto said. Then Amu felt tears streaming down her face. "Amu please smile, your real smile, ok?" Ikuto requested as he hugged Amu. Amu began crying onto Ikuto's shoulder and realized that you can't keep your feeling to yourself it's not good for you and it makes other people worry about you.

_Good-bye Mom, Dad, Ami. _Amu thought as she kept on crying onto Ikuto's shirt. After a couple hours of crying Amu calmed down and wiped all tears away. When Ikuto saw Amu's face she finally smiled. This made Ikuto happy and Ikuto gave Amu a kiss. When they pulled apart they started climbing down the Sakura tree and walk inside the house. "I think I know why Utau stopped practice. She noticed I wasn't singing my heart out and wanted to give me time, right?" Amu asked Ikuto. He gave her his gentle smile and nodded to her question. _Now we can practice! _Amu thought as she had to thank Utau for giving her time to think.

**Well how was it? Was it good? Bad? Please leave a review. Thanks for reading until next time bye-bye!**


End file.
